


Lumen & Umbra

by KarumiGonzalez



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarumiGonzalez/pseuds/KarumiGonzalez
Summary: Las ideas del joven eran bastante drásticas y nada aceptables para el líder de Lumen. Y fue por eso que la petición de unir los clanes, fue desechada. Y el joven pagó caro la osadía de siquiera decir su idea. El líder de Lumen, tomó su espada y cortó las alas del joven, que en represalia tomó a la única hija del hombre… y le mató.





	Lumen & Umbra

** Lumen y Umbra **

**. **

**. **

Hace mucho tiempo… mucho antes de lo que la raza humana pudiera recordar, existieron dos razas más. Razas que en la actualidad no son ni siquiera mencionadas en los cuentos que se les leen a los niños.

Estas razas no eran tan diferentes de los humanos actuales, pero contaban con una gran longevidad y además poseían un bello par de alas en sus espaldas.

Una era llamada Umbra. Llamados así debido a que vivían en las sombras y tanto su piel como sus cabellos eran negros. Y los otros, eran llamados Lumen. A diferencia de los anteriores, eran de piel pálida y cabellos color plata. Cada uno de ellos vivían en relativa paz, junto con los mortales. Y los líderes de ambos clanes se toleraban entre sí. 

No fue hasta que el Líder de Umbra murió y que su hijo tomó su lugar, que los problemas entre ambos comenzaron a surgir.

Las ideas del joven eran bastante drásticas y nada aceptables para el líder de Lumen. Y fue por eso que la petición de unir los clanes, fue desechada. Y el joven pagó caro la osadía de siquiera decir su idea. El líder de Lumen, tomó su espada y cortó las alas del joven, que en represalia tomó a la única hija del hombre… y le mató.

Fue de esta forma que la guerra entre ambas razas estalló. Como resultado de la masacre, ambas razas estuvieron al borde de la extinción. Los sobrevivientes de Lumen se ocultaron entre los mortales con la esperanza de que con el paso del tiempo encontrarían la fuerza para vengar a su princesa muerta. Y Umbra hizo lo mismo, planeando desde las sombras como cobrarse el agravio de haber tomado las alas de su líder.

**. **

**. **

Miles de años pasaron, pero Umbra y Lumen no olvidaron. Más Umbra, con el paso del tiempo tomó una postura defensiva y simplemente evitaba el enfrentamiento con Lumen, los cuales aun a pesar de contar con nuevas generaciones, parecieron crecer en el odio y la sed de venganza por su princesa muerta.

Después de todo, era la única hija del líder en aquel entonces. Y después de ella, nació un hijo varón. Quién a la muerte de su padre se convirtió en el líder. Y al igual que su padre, siempre que podía incitaba el odio e incitó por la masacre de Umbra. Fue de ese modo que poco a poco, Umbra fue reducido hasta casi ser nada. Y una vez encontraron su guarida, el joven líder fue llamado.

Al llegar, se encontró con lo que parecía ser una cueva profunda. Más al entrar y sumergirse más y más profundo, se encontraron con cristales brillantes que sobresalían de las paredes de piedra y alumbraban el interior en tonos azules y verdosos.

Continuaron su camino y mataron a tantos Umbra encontraron. No les importó si eran hombres, mujeres, jóvenes o niños. Los invasores de Lumen arrasaron con todo a su paso. Ni siquiera se habían molestado en notar que a quienes mataban, no contaban con las características físicas de los otros Umbra. Sus pieles eran grises, casi blancas, sus cabellos eran rojos y en sus espaldas no había alas. Ninguno de ellos tenía pieles o cabellos negros.

Pero no fue hasta que llegaron a la entrada de un gran castillo de cristal, que se detuvieron, dejando tras de ellos más que cadáveres.

En la entrada, sentado en las gradas, había un guerrero de armadura negra. Largos cabellos negros sobresalían de su casco y el brillo en sus ojos fue suficiente para que todos los que estaban frente al guerrero, se congelaran. Cuando se puso de pie y tomó su espada, su aura de peligro fue suficiente para que algunos de los invasores perdieran la capacidad de sostenerse sobre sus pies, y terminaron cayendo al suelo al tiempo que soltaban sus armas. Otros incluso corrieron aterrorizados cuando el guerrero se puso en pie.

—Hemos venido para vengar a mi hermana, la princesa de Lumen. —gritó el líder de Lumen.

—Vuelvan por donde vinieron antes de que los mate. —la voz que ordenó, era bastante suave y a pesar de ser casi un susurro, no careció de frialdad.

— ¿De verdad crees que nos iremos así, sin más?

—La sangre que ya pisas ahora, ¿no es suficiente para ti? La sangre que se ha derramado antes, por ti, tu padre y todo ser de Lumen.

—Jamás será suficiente. No hasta que Umbra sea exterminado. Hasta que no quede ninguno de ustedes. Sólo entonces, será suficiente.

Una risa brotó de la garganta del guerrero de armadura negra y causó un escalofrío en todos los presentes.

—No sabes la verdad, ni tú ni tu gente… y aun así, ¿Creen que hacen justicia? Pobres bastardos.

El guerrero desapareció de las escaleras y apareció frente al grupo. Ondeando su espada comenzó a atravesar y desmembrar los cuerpos, con la misma o tal vez con más crueldad y más frialdad con la que ellos habían matado a su gente.

No fue hasta que quedó el líder de Lumen solo, que el guerrero se detuvo.

—Retírate y jamás vuelvas. Umbra está cansada de ustedes, de su ego y orgullo.

—Retirarme, lo haré, pero volveré con más…

—Los mataré a todos.

—Seremos más y no podrás…

—Acabo de matar a más de veinte guerreros de Lumen frente a ti. Deja el pasado donde está, como líder de Lumen, deberías saber cuándo es tiempo de parar. Y ese momento pasó hace mucho.

—Cállate. —gritó con ira y levantando su espada, arremetió en un ataque de ira contra el guerrero de negro.

—Detente, no quiero matarte. —pidió el guerrero de Umbra.

—Pero yo quiero matarte.

El guerrero de Umbra no hacía más que defenderse de sus ataques, demostrando así que sus palabras eran verdad. No le atacaba y no parecía querer matarlo. Pero la ira, la vergüenza, el odio, la venganza y el dolor eran tan fuertes dentro del joven líder de Lumen que poco le importó si su oponente atacaba o no. Él simplemente arremetió una y otra vez hasta que arrinconó a su oponente.

El hasta ahora fuerte y poderoso guerrero de Umbra, se encontraba con la espalda contra un muro y frente a él se encontraba la espada de Lumen. Al ver que no podría escapar, cambió a posición de ataque y apuntó el filo de su gran espada hacia su oponente. La espada como antes, atravesó la armadura del joven líder y este brincó hacia atrás ante la sensación de dolor.

Llevando su mano a la herida se encontró con sangre, la cual goteaba por su costado y también por el filo de su propia espada. En el momento en que el guerrero de Umbra había cambiado de posición, había visto un hueco y hacía ahí fue que dirigió la punta de su espada.

Alzó la vista para ver que el brazo izquierdo de su oponente yacía en el piso y rio. Rio con sorda. La vista de la sangre escurriendo tanto por su espada como del cuerpo de su oponente afectó y aumentó su espíritu. Le levantó con arrogancia y se irguió en toda su estatura apuntando su espada hacía el guerrero sin brazo.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Creí que habías insinuado que matarías a todo aquel que viniera? Pero… ¿Cómo vas a matarlos si estás a punto de morir en este instante?

No hubo respuesta del guerrero, ni siquiera se había molestado en verlo. Su vista estaba en la puerta del castillo de cristal que había estado protegiendo. Molesto por su falta de palabras, el líder de Lumen se acercó y cortó el otro brazo del guerrero, el cual cayó al suelo en un golpe seco junto a su espada.

—Permítame preguntar algo… —habló después de un rato.

—Habla… —ordenó acercándose. 

— ¿De verdad te detendrás cuando no quede ni un sólo ser de Umbra? —al terminar su pregunta, el guerrero levantó la cara para ver directamente a los ojos al líder de Lumen. Éste lo miró con algo de confusión pero asintió— Todo ser de Umbra tiene cabello y pieles negras, así como ojos rojos. ¿Acaso te has detenido a mirar bien a los seres que has masacrado? —esas palabras fueron suficientes para que el joven líder mirara a su alrededor, captando por primera vez los rasgos de los que carecían todos los cadáveres. El guerrero habló y llamó su atención— Entonces, Líder de Lumen. Con mi última petición, te ruego que dejes a estos seres de cabellos rojos, fuera de la pelea entre Lumen y Umbra. Porque aquí, frente a ti, tienes al último de los seres de Umbra.

Sorprendido por su declaración el joven líder observó como el guerrero bajó la cabeza y ofreció su cuello. Había pensado que pelearía más, aun cuando ya no podía ni sostener su espada, esperaba más… jamás una rendición. Jamás que se entregará de esa forma. ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Por qué no peleaba? ¿De verdad era el último de Umbra? El agarre de sus manos se hizo más fuerte y posesivo sobre la empuñadura de su espada mientras la alzaba para cortar su cuello.

Cuando bajó su espada, el peso y fuerza que puso fueron suficientes para atravesar la carne y los huesos. El casco con la cabeza del guerrero de Umbra cayó y rodó por el suelo dejando ver un cabello negro y plata. El color plateado fue suficiente para perturbar al líder de Lumen. Por lo que bajó su mano para tocarlo y darse cuenta que el cabello negro a pesar de ser real, no era más que un decorado del casco. Y que la cabellera real del guerrero que se llamó “El último sobreviviente de Umbra” era de color plata.

Soltando su espada y con la incredulidad ante el descubrimiento removió el casco. Fue entonces que se topó con la cara de una hermosa joven que conocía bien. Nunca antes la había visto en persona, pero casi todo hogar de Lumen contaba con una imagen de la princesa muerta. La cual no era otra que la que él acababa de matar.

Lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro y las dudas invadieron su mente y corazón.

—No… —el grito desgarró su garganta y el eco sus oídos mientras el joven líder apretaba la cabeza de quién había sido su hermana.

Las lágrimas se acabaron y su garganta fue incapaz de seguir gritando, dejando al joven líder sumido en solo dolor y dudas. Un crujido lejano fue suficiente para hacerle levantar la cara y ver como la puerta del castillo de cristal se abría, dando pasó a un joven de cabellos rojos y piel grisácea.

El joven bajó las escaleras sin despegar los ojos de líder de Lumen y el cuerpo inerte y decapitado de la princesa. Para cuando llegó a unos cuantos pasos, el líder de Lumen pudo ver el rastro de lágrimas que caían de sus ojos bañando su rostro, así como el dolor que transmitía.

El joven movió su mano y aun cuando tenía una gran Claymore en su espalda, no la tomó. Su movimiento jaló las partes fragmentadas del cuerpo de la princesa para unirlas. La cabeza que el líder de Lumen mantenía en sus brazos desapareció al igual que el resto del cuerpo, apareciendo en los brazos del joven pelirrojo, quién inclinó su rostro hasta besar la frente de la princesa, antes de girarse y avanzar unos pasos, y entonces detener su andar para hablar.

—Es hora de que se marche, no hay nada más aquí para usted. —después de hablar, comenzó a caminar nuevamente. Dejando tras de sí al líder de Lumen.

No fue hasta que estaba en las escaleras cuando fue detenido por las palabras que salieron de la boca del líder.

—Ella es mi hermana, devuélvela, llevaré su cuerpo a casa. —exigió con voz quebrada.

—Ella es mi madre y no la enviaré con las personas que le traicionaron.

— ¿Tu madre? ¿Traición? ¡No digas estupideces!

—No son estupideces, fue Lumen quién cortó sus alas cuando ella propuso la unión de las razas. Fue Lumen quién mató a mi padre. Fue el padre de mi madre quién se horrorizó porque ella amara al líder de Umbra y porque en su vientre llevara el producto de la unión de ambas razas.

—Mientes.

— ¿Qué gano ahora con mentirle? — dijo bajando el rostro hacia el cuerpo inerte que sostenía en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué importa si nos cree o no? Sólo importa que se largue y no vuelva. Si lo hace, entonces nosotros le mataremos. Madre nos prohibía pelear, pero ella ya no está. —la nueva voz distrajo la atención del líder de Lumen y giró para encontrarse con una joven hermosa. Era tan similar a su hermana que le robó el aliento, parpadeó un par de veces al notar que su piel no era blanca y su cabello no era plata.

Dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante con la intención de verla mejor, y cuando obtuvo una buena mirada de ella se dio cuenta que su vientre era demasiado redondo. La joven debía estar embarazada. Detrás de ella vio a una mujer mayor, su cabello era plata.

—Mi señora, no debe estar en pie.

—Vamos adentro hermana. Llevaré a madre para que descanse junto a padre. —el joven había llegado hasta su hermana y le ordenó entrar.

Antes de hacerlo, le dio una mirada al líder que ahora estaba subiendo las escaleras. Más cuando entró, no cerró la puerta. Creyó prudente que entrara y viera lo que había dentro. Y lo que adentro vio el líder de Lumen lo confundió hasta llenar su cabeza de más preguntas.

La mujer que había visto junto a la joven embarazada no era la única mujer u hombre de Lumen que había ahí. Había muchos al menos unos veinte de ellos. Pero todos vestían ropas negras, ropas de Umbra. Pero también había más seres con cabellos rojos, la mayoría eran niños, bebés. Bajó la vista para ver sus manos y ropa cubierta de sangre.

—Padre… he traído a madre, ella por fin podrá descansar junto a usted…

Alzó la cara para ver un cristal, al fondo de la sala, el cual contenía a un hombre de cabellos negros, piel oscura y un par de alas como nunca antes había visto. Cuando el joven pelirrojo acercó el cuerpo de la princesa hacía el cristal, este se abrió y brillo para recibirla, pronto los dos estuvieron juntos dentro. Abrazados uno del otro. Al verlos entendió, que lo que le habían dicho, podía ser cierto. Que su padre podría haberle mentido a él y a todo Lumen. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué su padre había mentido? Necesitaba respuestas, pero su padre había muerto hacía muchos años. Dio media vuelta y caminó hacía la salida. Dejando en el interior una escena donde todos sollozaban por la princesa.

**. **

Al salir de la cueva, el líder de Lumen esperaba encontrarse con los soldados que habían huido. Pero no hay ninguno de ellos. Camina un par de metros, en los cuales su espada, la cual se ha vuelto pesada, va dejando una marca debido a que la lleva arrastrando. Espada que está manchada con la sangre de una nueva raza y con la de su tan amada hermana. 

_  "Fue Lumen quién cortó sus alas cuando ella propuso la unión de las razas. Fue Lumen quién mató a mi padre. Fue el padre de mi madre quién se horrorizó porque ella amara al líder de Umbra y porque en su vientre llevara el producto de la unión de ambas razas _ ."

Cada una de esas palabras hace eco en su cuerpo. El líder de Lumen necesita respuestas y cree saber quién se las puede dar. Con la imagen de su madre en mente, y las miles de preguntas rondando su cabeza, despliega sus alas para volar hasta el corazón de su clan.

Sin detenerse un momento a descansar, llega agotado hasta su castillo. Al verlo llegar, bañado en sangre y con un aspecto salvaje, todos se inclinan a su paso mientras murmuran entre ellos. Pero él no se molesta en reconocer el saludo de ninguno, él sólo quiere llegar a la habitación de su madre. Ella tendría que saber, ella debía saber la verdad. 

Al vislumbrar la puerta, y sin esperar a que las doncellas en la puerta le anuncien, se abre paso sin importarle que su madre no estuviera presentable.

—Hijo… ¡Has vuelto!

—Tenemos que hablar… 

—Mira nada más cómo vienes, debes descansar, bañarte y comer… —su madre se giró hacia las doncellas que estaban asistiéndola— ¿Por qué se quedan quietas? Preparen un baño… 

— ¡Salgan! —gritó sorprendiendo a todas las mujeres, incluida su madre.

—Hijo…

— ¡He dicho que salgan…! 

Las tres doncellas salieron aterradas y su madre pareció hundirse más en la silla en la que se encontraba sentada. Pues en toda su vida, jamás había visto a su hijo así… jamás le había alzado la voz. Siempre había sido un hijo obediente. Por ello es que estaba desconcertada ante la actitud que mostraba ahora.

—Madre… quiero la verdad. ¿El líder de Umbra realmente mató a mi hermana, O… fue un invento de mi padre? —cuando hizo la primera pausa, su madre había contestado con voz firme y segura “Por supuesto” pero cuando terminó agregando a su padre en la pregunta… ella no pudo decir más.

— ¿Que tonterías dices? —preguntó con una sonrisa forzada en su rostro.

—No me mientas madre… la vi. ¡LA VI!

— ¿Ella aún está viva? —se levantó y caminó nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

— ¿Por qué madre? ¿Por qué padre mintió? —ella se detuvo y caminó hasta llegar a su hijo para tomarlo de las manos y apretarlo.

—Escúchame hijo… tienes que matarla. Tienes que hacer lo que padre quería, lo que es correcto. No puedes permitir que ella y esos engendros de Umbra vivan. Tienes que matarlos a todos, tu deber como líder de Lumen es proteger a tu gente… a tu pueblo y ellos son una amenaza. 

—Madre… ella es tu hija también.

—No lo es. Una hija mía jamás se habría revolcado con alguien de Umbra. Quería que nos uniéramos con esas bestias, ¿Puedes siquiera imaginarlo? Nosotros somos seres superiores, ¿Cómo podríamos vivir con ellos? —estaba fuera de sí y lo sacudía mientras escupía tales palabras sobre alguien a la que supuestamente había llorado tanto.

El joven líder se tambaleó, llevó su mano a su frente y cerró los ojos mientras la voz de su madre se volvía cada vez y más lejana.

Toda su existencia había visto y escuchado a sus padres hablar sobre lo preciosa, hermosa e inteligente que era su princesa de Lumen. Ella era amada por todos, su sola presencia transmitía paz y calidez. ¿Cómo podía ser esta la misma madre que le contaba maravillas sobre su hermana mayor? ¿Cómo podía ser la misma? ¿Cómo es que sus padres habían podido hacer eso…? Mentido a su gente. ¿Y para qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por orgullo? ¿Era Lumen de verdad tan superior? No. No lo eran. Su madre, su padre, e incluso los ancianos pregonaban sobre cómo Lumen era superior a Umbra, decían que Umbra eran bestias, animales… pero no era verdad. Las bestias eran Lumen. Lumen no era superior a Umbra, Umbra era mejor. Ellos habían protegido a su hermana a pesar de no ser una de ellos, protegieron a la nueva raza…

—Hijo… tienes que matarlos… no puede quedar ni uno vivo. 

Abrió los ojos y bajó la mano para ver a su madre aun hablando y sujetándolo fuertemente mientras le exigía masacrar a inocentes.

—Vamos, hay que convocar a los ancianos. Hay que reunir a todos los que quedan, no importa si son niños o mujeres, mientras puedan sostener una espada o volar deberán ir. 

— ¿Los ancianos? 

—Sí, ellos apoyaron a tu padre. Cuando sepan que has encontrado a esa bastarda, te apoyarán. 

— ¿Ellos... saben la verdad?

—Claro que saben. Hijo, mejor quédate aquí… te ves agotado. Yo convocaré a los ancianos mientras te bañas, atiendes tus heridas y comes un poco. 

Ella lo empujó suavemente y él se dejó llevar hasta la cama, donde su madre lo sentó. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, recordó su última pelea. 

_ — ¿De verdad te detendrás cuando no quede ni un sólo ser de Umbra? _

La voz había estado llena de esperanza.

— _Todo ser de Umbra tiene cabello y pieles negras, así como ojos rojos. ¿Acaso te has detenido a mirar bien a los seres que has masacrado?_

Había súplica, miedo y dolor... 

— _Entonces, Líder de Lumen. Con mi última petición, te ruego que dejes a estos seres de cabellos rojos, fuera de la pelea entre Lumen y Umbra. Porque aquí, frente a ti, tienes al último de los seres de Umbra._

Determinación, orgullo y honor…

Su hermana había entregado su vida para proteger a sus hijos. A los nuevos seres. Y él había prometido dejarlos vivir en paz. No derramar más sangre mixta. 

Ese chico, el hijo de su hermana, había dicho bien… Lumen los había traicionado. Lumen ya había extinguido a Umbra. Ya no quedaba ninguno de ellos. 

—Madre… —la detuvo cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta y salir de la habitación— Ella está muerta… Yo, ya la he matado. —la alegría en su cara fue evidente y le dolió, le dolió por su hermana.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y ya no hay más Umbra… también he matado a todos. 

—Eso es maravilloso. Todos están muertos. Por fin hemos demostrado que somos los únicos, mejores y superiores a esas bestias.

—Umbra y mi hermana están muertos… por lo tanto… ya no tenemos que seguir con este derramamiento de sangre.

—Claro.

—Sus hijos no tienen nada que ver con nuestra pelea… ellos…

— ¿Hijos? —Ella detuvo su andar y la sonrisa se congeló en su rostro— ¿No los has matado?

—Nuestra pelea es con Umbra. —señaló lo obvio.

—Ellos son engendros, son bestias como ellos, tienen que morir. —argumentó con seguridad.

—No lo son… ninguno de ellos quiere pelear. Sólo quieren vivir en paz.

— ¿Ellos? ¿Cuántos son? No importa, sólo hay que matarlos. —ella se giró y caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta.

Más el joven líder fue más rápido y para cuando su madre se dio cuenta, en lugar de tomar el picaporte, llevó las manos a su pecho atravesado.

—Ellos quieren paz, y yo le prometí a mi hermana que la tendrían... Lumen ya ha hecho mucho daño, como su líder no permitiré que hagan más daño.

El joven enterró más la espada en el pecho de su madre antes de sacar la espada y ella cayera sin fuerzas sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Sacudió su espada antes de caminar y salir de la habitación. Afuera, dos doncellas se mantenían a cada lado de puerta. 

—Lo siento… Lumen debe ser limpiado. —susurró antes de agarrar la garganta de una y empujar su espada en la garganta de la otra.

El líder de Lumen caminó por todo el pasillo hasta llegar a un balcón, alzó la mano al tiempo que un grito de dolor se abrió paso desde sus entrañas. Un rayo de luz blanca salió de su palma y al chocar con las rocas del techo, la luz comenzó a extenderse hasta cubrir toda la ciudad y enterrarla en una cúpula de luz. Una vez sitiada el corazón de Lumen, su líder vagó por los pasillos, habitaciones, calles y rincones de todo el lugar, en busca de cada habitante y asesinándolos. A cada paso que daba, una cabeza, un brazo, una pierna o un torso caían al suelo junto a muchos otros. Lo único que dejó vivo, fueron bebés. Una generación que aún no sabía sobre los errores, los pecados y sobre todo, que no había sido contaminados con ellos.

Pues sólo ellos merecen perdón, merecían comenzar desde cero. Sólo ellos podrían tener la oportunidad de llegar, tal vez, a expiar los pecados que sus ancestros habían cometido. 

Una vez terminada la purga de Lumen, sus alas fueron incapaces de mantenerlo en el aire y descendió, pero sus piernas tampoco pudieron sostenerlo en pie y cayó de rodillas. Fue entonces, que quiso llorar. Llorar por su gente, por su madre, por su padre… pero las lágrimas no salieron. Ni una sola de ellas salió. Permaneció así hasta que tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para volver a estar de pie y sus alas pudieron nuevamente sostenerlo. Fue entonces que guardó su espada y la cúpula comenzó a disminuir de tamaño. Mientras se reducía, traía consigo a los bebés que había dejado vivir. 

Se levantó en vuelo y con la cúpula a su espada se dirigió hacia el lugar donde descansaba su hermana. La purga a un no terminaba.

**. **

Cuando llegó a la entrada de la cueva, se sorprendió al encontrar la misma figura que antes le había recibido en las gradas. Pero una pila de cadáveres era ahora su asiento y sobre su cabeza en lugar de un casco, había un cráneo con cuernos. 

—Te advertí sobre volver… Te di la oportunidad de marcharte y ¿Qué has hecho? Has enviado más hombres… 

—Yo no los he enviado… deben ser los que escaparon al ver a mi hermana…

—Aun así, has vuelto… —señaló.

—He venido a pedir un favor… —una carcajada fría lleno el lugar e hizo llorar a alguno de los bebés que el líder de Lumen traía consigo.

El llanto llamó la atención del pelirrojo y dejó de mirar al asesino de su madre para ver la esfera detrás de él. Detrás del casco frunció el ceño, la esfera era bastante grande y dentro había por lo menos una docena de niños.

—Ellos no tienen padres, creo que deben crecer bajo el cuidado de tu gente.

— ¡Alto! Si es este el favor que deseas, permíteme rehusarme… cualquier ser de Lumen que toque este suelo morirá… como ellos. —dijo señalando a los cuerpos apilados bajo él.

—Ellos, no merecen morir.

—Mi madre tampoco, pero la has matado. —levantó su claymore para pintarlo.

—Del mismo modo en que he matado a todo ser de Lumen… —la mano que antes lo amenazaba con el filo de su espada, tembló debido a sus palabras— No queda nadie más que ellos… —el líder movió su mano, haciendo a la cúpula llena de bebés, descender a los pies del pelirrojo— Y yo. Pero espero que tú me ayudes a que sólo queden ellos.

La cúpula se desvaneció y el joven terminó saltando al suelo para llegar a ellos mientras escuchaba las palabras de líder de Lumen y entendía el verdadero favor que pedía. Apretó los dientes hasta que le causó dolor, ajustó su agarre sobre la empuñadura de su claymore y la movió rápidamente haciendo al líder temer por la vida de los últimos de su especie. Pero ninguno de los bebés murió, ninguno fue herido siguiera. La claymore había asegurado y el pelirrojo encerró a los bebés en una burbuja similar a la que momentos antes estaban. 

El líder suspiro de alivio al ver que todos ellos estaban seguros, más al ver al pelirrojo girar y caminar hacia el interior de la cueva, bajó al suelo para seguirlo.

—Detente… no te atrevas a dar un paso más. Da media vuelta y no regreses… 

—Pero…

—No voy a matarte… 

—Tienes que… mereces matar a quien mato a tu madre… a líder de Lumen. Al líder que traicionó a tu madre, que mató a tu padre… —avanzó de forma insistente sin desenvainar su espada y hablaba duramente a pesar de estar rogando.

—No… no te mataré, no cuando me suplicas por ello… no mereces morir tan fácil. Ve a ese lugar que llamas hogar y vive hasta que la culpa, el dolor y todo lo que sientes ahora te mate… Se lo debes a mi madre. 

Sin más palabras, desapareció en la oscuridad de la cueva… y el líder no pudo hacer más que aceptar sus palabras. Pues eran ciertas. 

Dio media vuelta y regresó al que siempre había sido su hogar, pero que ahora no era más que una prisión. Caminó por entre los cuerpos desmembrados hasta llegar al final de las escaleras y frente a las puertas de su castillo. Intentó dar un paso más, tenía la clara idea de entrar… pero sus pies se negaron a obedecerlo.

— _Ve a ese lugar que llamas hogar y vive hasta que la culpa, el dolor y todo lo que sientes ahora te mate… Se lo debes a mi madre._

Levantó la vista y miró hacia el castillo, recorriendo las ventanas, los balcones y los muros dentro de los que había crecido. Cuando lo vio completo, se giró para ver la ciudad, las casas y se detuvo hasta ver la fuente que había en el centro de la plaza. En ella había una estatua de piedra, un tributo a la amada princesa de Lumen. 

Se dejó caer en la última grada y se sento ahí, mirando directamente hacia la figura de su hermana. Sentado en una ciudad vacía. 

**Author's Note:**

> No especifique los personajes pues no me pude decidir sobre quienes quedarían mejor. Gracias por leer.


End file.
